Dark Roses
by xcsi.fanaticx
Summary: When two members of a band are killed, Ryan and Eric are put on the case. I suck at summaries. Just read it. You'll like it. EricxOC RyanxOC


**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Only the original characters. Anything you recognize belongs to CBS, I think.**

It was eight in the A.M. and my phone was ringing incessantly. After the ten billionth ring, I finally got up and answered it.

"Meagan!" It was my cousin, Jessica on the other end. "I think you should come to Amber's house." I heard panic in her voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Just hurry!" she shouted and hung up.

I threw on my Fall Out Boy tee, my skinny jeans, and converse, and flew out the door. Five minutes later, I arrived at Amber's house, only to find police cars and a huge crowd of people. I put the car in park and ran to find Jessica. I found her near the yellow tape that said, "Crime scene do not cross."

"What's goin' on?" I asked breathlessly.

"I don't know. I've asked them over and over again, but they just ignore me." She sounded kind of mad. Suddenly, a black hummer pulled up and on the side, in big letters, it said Miami-Dade Police Department. We watched as two men exited the vehicle. One looked Hispanic, and was very muscular. The other was a little shorter and had dark brown shaggy hair.

As they walked by us, Jessica shouted, "What's going on?!" They blatantly ignored her. They just kept walking toward the front door. Jessica and I followed them on the opposite side of the police line and Jessica persisted with the questions, but they kept on ignoring her. "Listen, shaggy and bubble butt." That caught their attention. They whipped their heads around at the same time. The shorter one brushed his hair forward with his hand, while the other one just glared. Shaggy walked up to us and held up a badge.

"CSI Wolfe. Can I help you?" he gave me a sideways glance and did a double take. Maybe I imagined that.

"Yeah, this is my best friend's house. She plays bass in our band. I have a right to know what going on." Jessica told him.

The Hispanic one joined us. I saw a hint of a smile play on his lips when he looked at Jessica. I knew she was mentally swooning. "So you're her best friend, huh?"

"Yeah, we both are." She gestured toward me. Wolfe looked at me again. I looked away, but I still felt his eyes on me.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find something." The Hispanic one started to walk away, but stopped and turned back around. "CSI Delko, by the way." He held his hand out for Jessica to shake. On the outside, she looked perfectly calm. But I knew she was hyperventilating and thinking about how hot he was on the inside. I looked at Wolfe and saw that he wasn't too bad looking himself. He had hazel eyes, perfect teeth, and very distinctive eyebrows. They turned around and walked inside.

An hour later, two stretchers were being rolled out of the front door, covered in white sheets, followed by Wolfe and Delko. They spotted us and walked over to us.

"When was the last time you saw Amber?" Wolfe asked us.

"Yesterday when we had a practice." I answered confusedly. "Why?"

Wolfe looked at me and there was a flash of sadness in his eyes, "She's dead."

"What?" My eyes began to tear up. "No." I looked over at Jessica and saw her mouth hanging open.

"Uh, and there was another girl in there, too…dead." He said regretfully.

"Did she have blond hair? Blue eyes?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Delko nodded.

"That's Nikki." She said quietly.

"No." I said and shook my head. Tears were escaping my eyes now, and flowing freely down my face. Jessica looked more shocked than anything.

"I'm sorry." Wolfe said, looking sympathetic towards me. "I hate to ask at a time like this, but could we take you girls in for questioning?"

I looked over at Jessica and nodded, "Yeah, sure."

I was watching Wolfe and Delko question Jessica. It was like a huge room made of glass, but you couldn't hear what was being said inside the glass. Jessica got up, while the two CSI's stayed seated. She opened the door and told me that it was my turn. I walked in, self consciously playing with the hem of my shirt. They told me to have a seat, and I did.

"So the last time you saw Amber Poynter and Nikki Jones was yesterday?" Wolfe didn't waste any time getting to the point, and I nodded. "What were you guys doing yesterday?"

"We were having practice." I answered.

"What kind of practice?" Delko asked gruffly.

"Band practice. Jessica, Amber, Nikki, and myself have a band called Dark Roses."

"When practice was over, where did Amber and Nikki go?" Wolfe asked.

"They went to Amber's house."

"And you didn't talk to them; Have any contact with them after that?" Delko looked down at some papers.

"No. Jessica called me this morning and told me to hurry up and get to Amber's house and that's where we met you guys."

"Did Amber or Nikki have any enemies? Anyone that would want to kill them?" Wolfe looked at me intensely.

"None that I can think of. Well, there was this one band that we always competed against…" I trailed off.

"Competed against how?" Wolfe asked.

"Like, one night our band would have a gig and then the next night Barbie Girls would have a gig. That was the name of their band. Barbie Girls." I muttered in disgust. "Whoever had the biggest crowd got 200. It wasn't a big deal really. It was only two hundred dollars. We've won every time so far."

"Did they ever make any threats?" CSI Wolfe looked at me.

"Once. The lead singer tried to bribe us. Tried to get us to cancel a show so that they could get the money. When we wouldn't do it, her exact words were, 'You'll regret this.'"

"Okay, and what are their names?" Wolfe got his pen ready and I obediently gave the names of the three wanna-be pop stars.

"Not that I'm in a hurry or anything, but am I done yet? I have to feed my dogs at home. And I have to call Amber's parents. They're out of town."

"Um, no." Delko spoke up. "As of right now, you and Jessica are our only suspects."

"What?" I asked. Wolfe glanced at me sideways and flashed me a crooked grin. As infuriated as I was at that moment, I couldn't help but melt. "You think we killed them?" I said, almost inaudibly.

"You were the last people to see them." Delko sighed. Did he always look mad?

"But, I can't even hit somebody… Let alone kill somebody!" Crap. I was starting to cry again. I hated crying, but I couldn't help it.

"Look what you did, Eric. You made her cry." Wolfe sighed and walked around the table toward me. He draped an arm around my shoulders and said, "It's okay." I absently leaned into his chest.

I heard the door open and Jessica say, "What did you do to her? She's very sensitive, you know." I couldn't see her, but I knew she was glaring daggers.

"You two are our only suspects." I heard Eric inform her.

"What?" she squeaked.

"Oh no…" Wolfe said, his voice vibrating through his chest. "Don't you start crying, too. "

"Look, I don't mean to make you cry. It's just what we have to do. You girls were the last to see the victims alive. I'm sure you guys didn't do it, and we'll do our best to eliminate you as suspects." I heard a muffled sob that sounded like Jessica. She must've been crying on Eric's chest.

I realized what I was doing and my eyes widened and I back away from Wolfe, out of his arms, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize." I apologized repeatedly as I looked down at my feet nervously.

"Hey, it's okay." I heard him say. I looked up and he was smiling. I had no choice but to smile back. I looked over at Jessica and Eric. Eric looked happy as Jessica cried into his chest.

"So what do we do now? Go to jail?" I asked worriedly.

Eric and Wolfe looked at each other and laughed, "No, you can go home. Just don't leave the country." Wolfe chuckled.

"Don't worry. We're not going to leave the country, because we have nothing to worry about, Wolfe." I said.

"My name is Ryan, by the way." He grinned at me.

"I would introduce myself, but I already gave you my name." I sighed.

He laughed and said, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Meagan." I laughed and there was an awkward silence in the room. "You ladies can go home now if you want to." Ryan said.

"Okay, thanks for all of this, " I paused. "I think." I scratched my head. "Let's go home, Jessica." I looked over and saw her still leaning into Eric's chest." He had a smile on his face.

She lifted her head a little to look at me, "Why?" she whimpered.

"Because, Mrs. Poynter has no clue and I have to call her and tell her about this." A single tear escaped my right eye.

"You can leave. I'll stay here." She settled back into his chest. I giggled and grabbed her belt loop on her jeans.

"Come on." I jerked her backward, pulling her out of Eric's arms. I stole a last glance at Ryan before leaving.

* * *

I love feedback :)


End file.
